The Haunting Hour Don't Think About It
by animaloversammy
Summary: America and Goland are best friends. What happens when they're watching a scary movie come Halloween?


**A/N: Hola! First America love story so sorry for all who don't like this! The movie America and Goland are watching during this is called: The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It. It's a really good movie and I highly suggest it. Though not if you're scared easily.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did pairings would be made true and Goland would be in it w/ Romano as her husband 3 I also don't own The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It. I think that belongs to Cartoon network and R.L. Stein because it's based off of his book.**

**Warning: Oc warning. And maybe sex. Just have to wait and see.**

**Pairing: America and Oc Goland **

Goland sighed as she watched the movie. The movie was by far not even scary. Unless, of course, you were Sam's crush, and best friend, America. He was sitting with his face in Sam's arm, which was close to her breasts, and the couch.

"America you know you don't have to watch the movie if you don't want to." He glared at her from his spot.

"Say that again and I'll kill you!" Sam looked at him and sighed. She always knew he kidded with that but she never DARED say it again. She smiled a bit as she looked back at the TV. She noticed a scary part on the TV.

"Oh America, look at the movie! It's not at a scary part anymore!" She exclaimed to get him to look and be afraid. She always found it cute when he was afraid. He looked up just as the monster showed up when the girl and boy were trying to get her little brother out of the sack. He shrieked and went to put his head back into Sam's arm and the couch. However, he missed and his head ended up on Sam's breasts. She blushed for about 10 seconds before coughing and placing some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Umm….America…" He mumbled from his spot.

"What? I'm trying to hide from the movie!" She blushed more and scratched her neck with one of her French tips.

"Yeah well that's just the thing… you're not hiding in my arm."

"What are you talking about Goland? Of course I am!" He opened his cerulean eyes to see her pearl **[A/N: The color not like actual pearls XD that would be weird]** tank top in his face, with her granite colored strapless bra just evident under it. He jumped back as fast as he could. "OMFG SAM I'M SO SORRY!" He blinked a bit, blushing red as a tomato. "Uh…I'm gonna go get a soda…" He quickly stood and ran into his kitchen. Sam just sat there blushing furiously before she decided to follow him. She went into the kitchen to find America standing by the sink, breathing heavily. The reason for his heavy breathing was apparent to Sam as soon as she moved her gaze downwards towards his vital regions. Florida was starting to get hard. She smirked devilishly the tiniest bit to herself. If she could do this to him just by his head being in her breasts then what would happen if she were to kiss him? She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder with one long slim finger.

"America?" She cooed out as he shivered the tiniest bit. He turned his head towards her blue eyes, shocked that she would follow him.

"Goland, why aren't you watching the movie? I thought it was your favorite horror movie?" She smiled a bit to him before running her hand down his arm, causing him to shiver again.

"Alfred I think we've known each other long enough not to call each other by our country names." She smirked. She put her mouth close to his ear before whispering into it. "Besides you won't want to call me Goland anymore after tonight." He shut his eyes quickly before opening them widely.

"Sam, that didn't answer my questions. And are you sure you want to be talking like that to me? I'm your best friend!" She smiled softly at his stupidity to her feelings. She'd been trying to make it obvious ever since the first day she had a crush on him.

"Alfred, I'm not watching the movie anymore because I wanted to know why you ran away so fast. Though from what I can see, I guess I know why you ran. And I'm positive I want to be talking like this to you." She ran her finger down from his jaw to the top of his pant line. She glanced up at his face questioningly. He blushed a bit before grabbing her hands in his own and picking her up bridal style.

"Not here." He whispered out huskily. Now it was Sam's turn to blush. He quickly ran out of the kitchen, threw the living room, and up the stairs to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed as lightly as his sex crazed mind would let him and he locked the doors and windows. He walked back over to her making her squirm with anticipation. He slowly stripped off his leather jacket and white t-shirt while Sam removed her tank top. America leaned over and kissed her softly. Sam kissed back passionately and groaned slightly. America smirked into her mouth and pulled away. "Are you sure about this Sam?" Sam nodded slowly.

"I've never been more positive Alfred." She undid America's belt as he smirked and helped Sam out of her skirt. He laughed a bit as he looked at her.

"I have the feeling you're not gonna be able to walk after this. I'll go as gently as possible." He told her as he pulled down her underwear. Sam smiled and pulled down his boxers. He smirked until Sam grabbed his Florida and started to stroke him. America moaned in her grip and tried not to buck into her hand. Sam smiled. America quickly gripped her hand. "Sam, stop." Sam sighed but complied. America smirked again and positioned himself so he was at her entrance. "Ready?" Sam nodded.

America carefully pushed himself in. Sam winced but didn't say anything. America waited for a little bit for Sam to adjust. When she nodded, he set a slow pace so Sam wouldn't get injured to bad. After a few minutes of this though Sam gripped his arms tightly and growled seductively. "Alfred, you can go faster!" He blinked and looked at her shocked.

"Are you sure?" Sam nodded rapidly.

"More sure then I'm sure that England should stop seeing his magical creatures." America smirked a bit and sped up. Sam moaned out at the increased speed. After about 5 minutes of this, America and Sam groaned, having reached their limits. America collapsed on top of Sam after pulling out of her.

"I love you Sam." He told her, kissing her nose. Sam smiled softly at him.

"Ich leibe dun Alfred. I love you, too."

Meanwhile, down in the living room, Canada sat in the arm chair with wide eyes holding his polar bear. "They didn't realize I was here again! Sam always notices me. She must really love America…" His bear looked up at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada! I'm your owner!" The bear blinked and hopped off his lap and out the door.


End file.
